Sexy Boys
by fleur de lisse
Summary: Et si Sasuke, Naruto et Neji étaient des danseurs populaires dans un bar? Et si on les nommait les Sexy Boys? Et si il y avait de l’amour dans l’air? UA


**Hello tout le monde !! Cet OS est pour la fête de ma meilleure amie adoré, tchOupii. Bonne fête cocote ! *protège sa tête pour pas qu'elle la frappe* Oki j'ai rien dis roh –' Hum… Breeef je me suis donné à fond pour le finir cet OS pour ta fête, j'espère que tu vas aimer !**

**C'est un Kakasasu je préviens que c'est son couple préféré et loin d'être le mien alors soyez indulgent. Il y aura de toute évidence des gay alors les homophobes passé votre chemin, je n'ai pas envie de recevoir encore une review désobligeante sur ça. **

**Aussi je ne connais pas si bien l'univers Naruto donc les personnages sont assez OOC pardonnez moi à l'avance.**

**Pour les fautes d'orthographe je suis vraiment désolé cet OS n'est pas corrigé, j'ai fait mon possible pour regarder mes fautes et honnêtement c'est la première fois que je donne tant d'effort dans cette tâche alors bon…**

**Voila j'ai tout dis ! Bonne lecture à tous !**

La musique était à fond dans la salle, les lumières les aveuglaient et l'alcool les enivrait. Le DJ était acclamé par les danseurs déchainés. Sur une table dansaient trois personnes. A gauche se trouvait un jeune homme de 18ans. Ses cheveux étaient noir corbeau, mis long. Il portait un jeans bleu foncé et un pull noir. Il se laissait aller au ritme de la musique, les yeux mis clos, un sourire sur les lèvres. À côté de lui se trouvait un blond d'un an de plus que lui. Il avait de beaux cheveux couleur blés accentué par une chemise blanche et d'un jeans délavé. Il avait réellement l'air de s'éclater à se déhancher comme il le faisait. Puis finalement à droite se trouvait le troisième garçon de 20ans. Ses cheveux étaient bruns et étaient attachés tout en lui tombant dans le bas du dos. Il portait pour sa part un chandail noir rayé et un jeans noir. Comme ses deux amis il se laissait emporter par la musique. On aurait presque dis que leurs danses avaient été pratiqué une bonne cinquantaine de fois mais non, c'était seulement tellement naturels pour le trio. Chaque gestes semblaient calculés et allait en harmonie avec les deux autres.

Ils étaient de grands habitués de ce bar et on les appelait les sexy boys. La première fois que ce nom était parvenu à leurs oreilles, ça les avaient bien fait marrer. La soirée d'après, le blond était allé voir le DJ et les gars se demandaient ce qu'il foutait quand il avait pris le micro et avait dis bien fort « Acclamé tous les sexys boys ! ». Tout le monde c'était mis à crié comme des fou alors que les deux autres avaient secoué la tête, amusé, avant d'embarquer sur leur piste de danse attitrée, c'est à dire : La table du fond de la pièce. Table qui, soit dit en passant, était faite pour danser dessus.

La chanson laissa place à une autre et Neji descendit, bien vite suivi par les deux autres. Ils allèrent près du bar et se commandèrent une bière.

-Piou ! C'est qu'il fait chaud ici !! Dit le blond, complètement épuisé.

-Bah c'est assez normal, ça fait quoi, une heure qu'on danse?

-Ouais environs ! Oh fait Sasuke, t'as vue la petite blonde qui te dévorait des yeux?

-Tout le monde me dévore des yeux, dit-il avec désinvolture.

De chaque côté de la tête il reçue une claque et fit mine d'être outré avant de rigoler.

-Ouais celle avec un décolleté tellement grand qu'on croirait qu'elle n'avait rien sur elle ?

-Ah ouais c'est vrai il y avait celle là ! S'exclama Naruto. Mais ce n'est pas plutôt l'autre, tu sais avec les longs cheveux et la mini jupe?

-Nan je parlais de celle avec la chemise bleue poudre !

-Bah c'est ce que je disais, elle me dévore toutes des yeux !!

Il reçue deux autres claques et eu un petit sourire hautain.

-Sérieusement, de toute façon je m'en fiche.

-Ouais c'est vrai, notre p'tit Sas'ke est gay !

-Ouaip, et fière de l'être !

Il baissa la tête juste avant de recevoir deux autres claques et il rigola quand les deux mains de ses amis se frappèrent ensemble.

-Tape m'en 5 ! Ricana-t-il.

-Pf, c'est ça marre toi !

-Bah c'est ce que je fais !!

Il grogna quand il ne put éviter les mains qui se dirigeaient vers sa pauvre petite tête. Il les fusilla du regard tout en se massant le crâne rendu douloureux.

-Arrêter les mecs c'est que ça fait mal !

- Roh ne fait pas ta chochotte !!

-Je ne fais pas ma chochotte ! Naru, dis lui de je ne fais pas ma chochotte !! … Naruto !!

Neji haussa un sourcil en voyant son ami complètement dans les vapes puis Sasuke se mis à ricaner en voyant ce qu'il regardait, vite suivit par l'autre garçon. Le blond regardait une jolie fille avec les cheveux roses qui se déhanchait à l'autre bout de la salle. Elle venait régulièrement et à chaque fois Naruto la reluquait avec des yeux brillant. Dans un commun accord, leurs mains revolèrent derrière la tête de leur ami qui cria, indigné.

-Hey !!

-Tantôt quand ils vont arriver, quand on va les laisser pour choisir une partenaire, invite là !

-Nan mais ça va pas la tête?!

-Neji à raison. Dit Sasuke avec indifférence.

-Mais vous êtes contre moiiiiiii !

-Pas du tout au contraire ! On veut que notre pote soit heureux !

-Mouais…Fit le blond en prenant une gorgé de bière.

Ils se disputèrent comme ça jusqu'à se que leurs amis arrivent. C'était presque toujours avec eux qu'ils commençaient à danser avec une autre personne. Alors c'était donc leur signal de départ. Quand une nouvelle chanson commença, ils sautèrent presque sur leur propre piste de danse et leurs amis, avec classe, montèrent sur la table dans un élan. Hinata alla se coller au torse du blond en dansant en accords avec ce dernier. Elle avait de beau cheveux longs noirs, un top bleu poudre et un pantalon blanc. À leur droite se trouvait bien sur Neji et Tenten qui s'amusaient comme des fous. La fille avait aussi des cheveux noirs coiffés avec des genres de chignons chaque côté de sa tête et portait un chandail kangourou bleu marine et un pantalon noir Et pour terminer, à gauche complètement se trouvait Sasuke et Kiba qui dansaient avec sensualité. Il avait les cheveux bruns, portait un T-shirt avec une sorte de dragon dessus et un jeans noir. Un groupe c'était formé devant eux en criant comme des malades. Le groupe était tellement envoutant avec leurs mouvements en ce vendredi soir. Plusieurs attendaient avec impatience que la danse se finisse en espérant que se soit eux qui montent sur « scène ».

Par contre il y avait une fille qui n'avait pas du tout envie d'être là, en avant de cette table, seulement sa meilleure amie l'avait poussé jusque là. Cette fille avec les cheveux longs et une mini jupe. Sakura soupira. Elle adorait venir dans ce bar mais l'idée qu'un des gars la fasse monter l'angoissait. Surtout si c'était ce blond…

- Ino, je ne veux pas !!

-Roh ! C'est quoi les chances qu'on te fasse monter de toute façon ! Soupira la blonde.

Celle aux cheveux rose cessa d'argumenter et les regarda bien tous chacun les uns après les autres. Ils étaient tellement beau, ils étaient tellement classe, ils étaient tellement parfaits et naturels que s'en était presqu'irréelle. Elle regarda Hinata et se dit qu'elle qui croyait la connaître, elle n'était qu'une inconnue quand elle dansait, quand elle était ici dans ce bar. En dehors elle redevenait cette fille assez réservé qu'elle connaissait mais ici… Elle était méconnaissable. Puis son regard se porta sur le blond et elle soupira. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux courts à la garçonne quand doucement la chanson changea.

Neji sourit à Tenten qui descendit avec regret, elle qui aurait aimé rester là une éternité. Hinata la suivit bien vite en lui souriant. À ses côtés sauta Kiba avec nonchalance puis passa un de ses bras autour de ses épaules, ce qui la fit étrangement rougir aux yeux de ceux qui ne la connaissait que sur une piste de danse.

Voila maintenant que la vrai partit commençait. Le moment où chacun se prenait un ou une partenaire. Quand le brun s'avança, il prit Ino par la main pour qu'elle monte et cette dernière semblait aux anges. C'était le genre de fille qui aimait se montrer c'était sur.

Puis le blond s'avança et tendis sa main à Sakura qui se figea. Et merde… Elle poussa un soupir et saisit sa main. Naruto lui fit un immense sourire et elle se sentit étrangement fondre.

Et finalement c'était au tour de Sasuke de choisir un partenaire. Il fini par choisir un blond mignon. Deidara lui fit un immense sourire et les trois couples se mirent à se déhancher.

En bas se trouvait Tenten qui dansait toute seule de façon la plus sensuel qu'elle pouvait pour rendre Neji jaloux de tout ceux qui la regardait. Elle prit Hinata par la main et commença à danser avec elle alors que Kiba venait se joindre à elles.

Neji, en haut, les regardait du coin de l'œil et se mordit la lèvre tout en dansant contre sa partenaire. Celle-ci avait remarqué l'échange et souris narquoisement. Chaque fois qu'elle les voyaient c'était la même histoire. Il était vraiment temps qu'ils se mettent ensemble mais juste pour s'amuser, elle se colla plus à lui. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne faisait jamais ça non plus, c'était leur marque de commerce aux sexys boys.

Naruto était déchainer et se laissait aller au son de la musique, envoutant complètement sa partenaire. C'était sur, jamais avant elle n'aurait pensée que danser lui aurait fait l'impression d'être dans un rêve où l'on plane et ou l'on ne veut pas se réveiller. Elle se sentait bien comme ça à ce déhancher comme jamais elle aurait cru pouvoir le faire ainsi scruté par tout le monde. Du côté du blond, c'était un peu pareil. Jamais il n'était monté sur un nuage si haut avec la danse.

Du côté de Sasuke par contre c'était tout une autre situation. Ils avaient l'air de s'amuser comme de vrais fous, de grands sourires peint sur leurs visages. Ils faisaient conneries par-dessus conneries et ils poussaient de petits rires par moment. Sasuke se dit que c'était vraiment agréable quand il vit un homme en bas qui se laissait bercer par la musique, les yeux mis clos. Deidara vit son regard et sourit.

-C'est Kakashi Hatake, lui glissa t'il à l'oreille.

-Hn…

La chanson se fini doucement et les deux garçons se promirent de se donner leurs numéros de téléphones après. Le blond descendit en même temps que la blonde et alors que sa meilleure amie allait la rejoindre, Naruto la saisit par la main.

-Non, reste…

Elle fronça les sourcils tout en rougissant légèrement et baissa la tête avant de se ré avancer près du blond.

Neji, lui, saisi la main de Temari qui venait juste de voir arriver, pour son plus grand plaisir. Quand Tenten ou Hinata ne pouvaient pas venir c'était elle qui commençait la danse en duo avec eux. Elle avait dis qu'elle ne pourrait venir aujourd'hui mais finalement elle avait pu se libéré, de toute évidence.

Puis Sasuke pour sa part fixa intensément cet homme de peut être 24ans qu'il avait vue danser un peu plus tôt et quand ce dernier lui sourit, il se décida à tendre la main. Kakashi la pris avec un grand sourire et voila, un autre round qui commençais.

En bas Hinata dansait seule quand elle prit son courage à deux mains et se colla un peu à Kiba comme une invitation muette à danser avec elle. Invitation qu'il accepta avec une grande joie. Tenten, elle, soupira. Elle détestait se petit jeu, elle détestait le voir se coller à d'autre qu'elle, elle voulait garder l'exclusivité ! Elle aimerait tant lui dire qu'elle l'aime mais c'était trop dur… Nan…C'était décidé, à la prochaine chanson elle mettrait son tout nouveau plan en marche.

Ino regardait sa meilleure amie avec un sourire moqueur, finalement c'était bien qu'elle soit monté ! Elle était sure que plus personnes ne pourraient danser avec le blondinet ce soir appart elle.

Cette dernière rigolait bien, elle se laissait aller comme jamais avant. Elle déconnait et Naruto n'était pas en reste avec ses conneries. Comment un gars comme lui pouvait s'intéresser à une fille comme elle? Avec ses cheveux roses d'à peine 5 centimètres, son large front et son corps frêle? M'ais elle chassa bien vite ses questions pour se concentrer sur ce moment magique.

Tenten gardait une légère distance entre Neji et elle puis ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

-Il y a une fille en bas qui est morte de jalousie ! Lui glissa-t-elle doucement.

-Ah bon? Fit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Qui?

-T'es vraiment aveugle toi hein?

Elle lui fit un petit sourire en secouant la tête et il décida de ne pas essayé de comprendre mais pourtant son regard ne put s'empêcher de dériver sur Tenten et son cœur se serra. Elle était si belle…

Et puis finalement… Sasuke dansait avec Kakashi et il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient seuls au monde, plus personnes n'existaient. Jamais avant il n'avait eu cette impression là mais il voulait rester pour toujours ainsi, il se sentait si bien… L'homme devant lui était si beau… Il le frôla le plus qu'il pouvait et Kakashi fit pareil de son côté. 6ans de différence ce n'était pas si grave que ça, non?

-Tu danse vraiment bien tu sais? Glissa l'aîné.

-Je te retourne le compliment.

Ils se sourirent et la voix du DJ se fit entendre dans toute la salle.

-Bonjours tous ! Voici enfin le premier slow de la soirée ! Je prierais les sexys boys de garder les mêmes partenaires et éclatez vous !!

Des acclamations suivirent cette annonce et en effet un slow commença. Automatiquement, les bras de Sasuke vinrent s'enrouler autour du cou de son partenaire. Leurs corps se collèrent ensembles comme si ils voulaient fusionner tous les deux. Les yeux de Sasuke croisèrent ceux du châtain et il sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre. Ça y est, il avait enfin pu voir qu'est ce qu'était un coup de foudre. Il avait l'impression que des centaines de papillons squattaient son ventre. Sa tête se posa sur l'épaule de son partenaire et ce dernier resserra leurs étreintes. Plus personne ne se trouvait dans la pièce, ils avaient tous désertés pour les laisser tous les deux.

La tête du plus jeune se retrouvait contre l'épaule du châtain, il s'imprégnait bien de son odeur, sa merveilleuse odeur de lilas. Soudain le duo s'éleva dans les airs, dansant dans le vide, leurs corps collés pour ne faire plus qu'un. L'Uchiwa entendait déjà les cloches sonner dans sa tête, les oiseaux qui chantaient et le beau ciel bleu. Il voyait déjà le chien dans sa jolie niche dans sa cours, les fleurs qui couvrirais le jardin, la balançoire sur la branche d'un arbre et une petite fille qui s'y balançaient. Et cette odeur de lilas…Mmmm…

Tenten était un peu frustré, elle n'avait pas prévue ce slow ! Temari était une fille super et elle n'avait pas à être jalouse mais quand même… Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Sasuke et elle eu un petit ricanement qu'elle ne put retenir. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue comme ça, il semblait en plein rêve. Lui qui ne croyait pas au coup de foudre…Hum… Avec Hinata elle partit s'asseoir à une table.

-Naruto est amoureux, sortit Hinata.

-Elle est jolie. Ça fait plusieurs jours qu'il la regarde et la voila sur la plate-forme. Puis tu as vue Sasuke? C'est marrant. Mais… Toi, avec Kiba? Alors c'est fait?

Elle se mit à rougir jusqu'aux oreilles en faisant un signe de négation et son amie rigola.

-Je sens qu'aujourd'hui est la soirée des amours.

-Toi et Neji?

-Je l'espère…

-Aller debout, Kiba m'attend, dit-elle le rouge aux joues.

Elle rigola et retourna près de la table. Sur celle-ci, Sakura avait fermé les yeux sur l'épaule de Naruto. Cette soirée était magique… Cette chanson était magique… Mais comme toutes les chansons, elle eu une fin. Ce n'était pas grave, de toute façon elle sentait qu'elle resterait.

Sasuke, lui, par contre, redescendit sur terre. Il ne flottait plus dans les airs, il n'y avait plus de ciel bleu et d'oiseaux qui chantaient. Ils étaient revenus, ils n'étaient plus seuls. Il fronça les sourcils, seigneur il agissait comme une gamine, c'était horrible… Il avait 18ans… Non, ressentir ça, ça ne se pouvait pas… La chanson était finie, Kakashi devrait partir alors qu'il choisirait un autre partenaire, à moins qu'il ne le retienne… Prit d'une grande impulsion, il saisi le visage du plus vieux et l'embrassa sur le coup. Kakashi en fut surpris mais passa ses bras autour de ses hanches pour approfondir le baiser, c'était si bon…

Tenten écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit grand la bouche, comme les 5autres d'ailleurs. De un, Sasuke n'embrassait jamais un homme avant le troisième rendez vous, dieu seul sait pourquoi. Deuxièmement, il n'embrassait jamais un homme en public ! Merde c'est à peine si ils c'étaient parlés !

Le concerné passa ses mains dans les cheveux de l'homme, il se sentait bien, il se sentait vivant. Personne n'existait, juste eux deux… Puis ils se lâchèrent et Sasuke ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Il voulait lui dire de rester mais ça ne sortait pas… Kakashi lui sourit avant de descendre et Uchiwa se sentait déchiré…Mais juste un peu hein? …

-Putain j'agis comme une midinette…

Il l'avait murmuré mais assez fort pour que Naruto l'entende et il éclata de rire. Il regarda Sakura et elle comprit. Elle vint pour descendre mais il ne la laissa pas faire et elle fronça les sourcils.

-Temari, tu t'occupe d'elle le temps d'une danse pour moi s'il te plait?

-Pas de soucis ! Sourit t'elle face à une Sakura un peu gêner mais qui se laissait faire.

Tenten pris sa chance et monta pour se coller à Neji. Ce dernier ouvrit grand les yeux en la regardant.

-Je te veux pour moi, à moi, contre moi, je t'aime et je ne partage pas, compris?!

Avant qu'il ne réponde, elle lui saisit la bouche avec gourmandise. Puis soudainement la voix du DJ retentit.

-Mesdemoiselles et messieurs ici ce soir, tourner vous vers celui ou celle qui fait battre votre cœur et embrassé là avec passion, aujourd'hui c'est la soirée des amours mes amis !!

Tenten pouffa, c'est ce qu'elle avait dit… Et là partout il y avait des gens qui s'embrassaient, c'était assez drôle à voir… Elle eu un immense sourire quand elle vit que Hinata et Kiba faisaient partis de tous ses gens. Ils allaient si bien ensembles…

-Désolé Temari, je te la réemprunte deux secondes !

Naruto saisit Sakura et à son tour il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. La jeune femme ferma les yeux de bien être. C'était bon… Ils se décolèrent en se souriant et retrouva leur partenaire.

-Alors, commença Naruto, tu te rends compte que c'est toi qui a commencé cette série d'embrassade?

-Hn…

-Pourquoi tu ne l'a pas retenue?

-J'sais pas…Bon tu danse ou tu parle?!

Le blond ricana et commença à danser. Bien vite les couples se mélangèrent, Sakura se retrouva avec Neji, Tenten avec Naruto et Sasuke avec Hinata alors que Temari dansait avec Kiba. Ils étaient montés eux aussi. Ils rigolèrent comme des fous, qu'est-ce qu'ils s'amusaient ! Mais Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de_ LE_ chercher du regard sans jamais le trouver. Il n'était plus là…

Ils finirent enfin par descendre et tous aller s'asseoir, complètement épuisés, vite rejoins par Ino et Deidara. Ce dernier échangea ses coordonnés avec Sasuke et la soirée passa. Arriva donc l'heure où il était temps qu'ils rentrent. Sakura paraissait un peu déçue et le blond saisit doucement ses lèvres.

-Je t'appellerais demain sans faute.

-T'as intérêt !

Ino roula des yeux et saisit sa meilleure amie par le bras pour la tirer vers leur voiture. Neji et Tenten partirent ensemble d'un côté, bras dessus bras dessous. Temari leur dit au revoir et partit avec Hinata et Kiba. Naruto et Sasuke partirent donc eux aussi à la recherche de leurs voitures et le cœur de ce dernier rata un battement quand il vit un homme appuyé contre son véhicule. Kakashi…

Le blond sourit et lui fit un au revoir de la main alors que Sasuke avança vers le châtain.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

-Bah tu ne pensais quand même pas que je te laisserais filer après un baiser pareil, si?

Il colla le plus jeune entre son torse et l'automobile avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Chez toi ou chez moi?

Fin.

**Voila je sais c'est très guimauve, cucul et fleur bleu comme One shot, je n'aime pas trop mais bon… Laissez-moi un review pour dire ce que vous en pensez !**


End file.
